Um Conto de Natal
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Tentou fazer o seu melhor, porque aquelas crianças mereciam.' - Destiel


**Um Conto De Natal**

_Você vai ser o Papai Noel, Dean e ponto! – disse, colocando um gorro verde.

_Mas, Cas, eu não quero isso, não gosto do Natal, você sabe muito bem o que ele significa.

Castiel olhou para Dean com os olhinhos azuis apertados e o loiro tratou de se enfiar logo naquela roupa vermelha.

_Não acredito que estou fazendo isso, mas que mer...

_Dean! – o anjo pôs as mãos no quadril repreendendo o loiro. – É por uma boa causa, meu amor.

_Tá bem, tá bem, desculpe. – disse levantando as mãos em rendição, foi quando a calça vermelha e enorme despencou ao chão. – Droga! – xingou. – Viu?! Essa coisa nem cabe em mim, Cas! – e apontou o pano que estava sob seus pés.

Castiel girou os olhos, foi até a frente do espelho e começou a arrumar as orelhas pontudas que compunha seu figurino, como um verdadeiro... Ah... Duende? Gnomo? Elfo? Não se lembrava do nome correto, mas ajudante do Papai Noel já estava de bom tamanho.

Sorriu depois de terminar de se vestir e olhou-se inteiramente no espelho.

_Cas, me ajuda aqui?

Virou-se na direção de Dean e ele estava com as calças arriadas, o casacão enorme e o cinto atravessado na barriga falça, isso sem falar da barba que por algum motivo o caçador tinha colocado como cabelo.

_Já é quase a nossa vez... Minha nossa! – Sam se espantou ao ver o irmão naquele estado. – Você está horrível, Dean, não sabe nem se vestir direito, não? – e deu um risinho de deboche fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do irmão mais velho.

_Olha só, fala quem está vestido de Bambi! – e deu um risinho apontando para os enormes chifres que Sam tinha na cabeça.

_Rena, estou fantasiado de rena! – mas Dean riu mais ainda, apertando o nariz vermelho do irmão.

_Dean! Para quieto! – a voz de Castiel fez Dean olha-lo pidão, como se implorasse para Castiel, deixa-lo rir mais um pouco da situação ridícula do irmão, mas o anjo lhe lançou um olhar que fez com que endireitasse a postura e murmurasse um 'desculpe' bem baixinho.

Sam riu vitorioso, mas logo murchou ao ver o mesmo olhar do anjo direcionado a ele.

_Desculpe, Cas. – disse. – Você precisa de ajuda?

_Só... Pega aqueles alfinetes pra mim. – e apontou para algum lugar da mesa.

Castiel subiu a calça de Dean, espetou-o umas cinco vezes antes de conseguir deixar a calça bem presa no quadril do caçador, depois arrumou a barriga falsa e colocou o casacão, prendeu com o cinto para que não caísse. Arrumou a barba no lugar certo, mesmo com os protestos incessantes de Dean e então enfiou o gorro na cabeça dele.

_Agradeça por não precisar usar aqueles chifres. – falou baixinho no ouvido dele enquanto apontava discretamente para Sam.

Dean tampou a boca, como se assim pudesse impedir que o ataque de riso repentino viesse á tona.

_Eu ouvi isso! – o moreno disse, entortando a boca e arrumando o nariz vermelho que ameaçava cair.

_Vocês podem entrar, já acabaram as apresentações. – uma senhora veio avisar.

_Obrigado, Madre Tereza*, nós já estamos indo. – disse Castiel, sorrindo para ela.

A Madre devolveu o sorriso e saiu.

_Tudo pronto? – perguntou o anjo e então olhou para os dois, Dean coçava a barriga de mentira e Sam apertava o nariz tentando ajeitá-lo. – Vamos lá então. – e pegou um enorme saco vermelho que estivera no canto da sala o tempo todo, entregou para Dean e o loiro, meio a contra gosto, pegou o saco e o arrastou para fora da salinha.

O caçador não estava preparado para aquilo.

Quer dizer, Castiel tinha dito que eles iam distribuir presentes, mas não disse em nenhum momento que eram para crianças órfãs, olhou para o rostinho miúdo de cada uma delas, tão lindas.

Tentou fazer o seu melhor, porque aquelas crianças mereciam.

_Olá, criançada! – disse, sorrindo, enquanto sua vontade era chorar. – Tudo bem com vocês? – viu alguns risos acanhados, alguns dentes faltando e alguns que escondiam o rosto, envergonhados. – Vocês sabem quem eu sou? –perguntou.

_Papai Noel! – disse a menininha da frente.

Dean sorriu, era loirinha e tinha os olhos bem azuis, tinha sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas e pela testa.

_Olha, ela sabe, por isso vai ganhar o primeiro presente. – disse abrindo o saco e enfiando a cabeça lá dentro para ver o que escolher.

Ouviu alguns risos e tinha certeza que Sam devia estar aprontando alguma, mas não se ateve a isso, apenas procurou a boneca mais bonita.

_Oh, achei, aqui está. – disse. – Venha até aqui, venha. – chamou, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Não tenha vergonha, venha. – repetiu, finalmente vendo ela levantar.

Entregou para ela a bonequinha de pano com lindos cabelos vermelhos e olhos amendoados, viu o sorriso dela engrandecer de tal maneira que seus olhos arderam.

_Obrigada, Papai Noel. – e sentiu aqueles bracinhos magros rodearem seu pescoço, abraçou-a de volta e desejou feliz natal. – Agora o próximo... – continuou depois que ela sentou novamente. – Alguém aqui sabe quem é esse? – e apontou para Castiel que avermelhou, vindo para perto dele.

_Um gnomo! – disse um menino.

_Não, é um elfo! – discordou outro, mais atrás.

Uma menininha morena de vestido rosa levantou a mão e Dean sorriu.

_O que você acha que ele é?

_Uma fadinha. – respondeu.

Dean riu escandaloso e Castiel olhou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, Sam segurava a barriga enquanto ria descontrolado, acompanhado por todas as crianças e freiras naquele pequeno salão.

_Por que acha que ele é uma fadinha? – perguntou o loiro, depois do ataque de riso.

A menina tinha as bochechas vermelhas e torcia os dedinhos.

_Porque ele é lindo como uma fadinha.

Castiel sorriu, lisonjeado, chamou a menina e ela veio correndo abraçá-lo e apertar suas bochechas. Enquanto isso Dean se enfiou novamente no saco para achar mais um brinquedo.

_Você é a fadinha mais linda que eu já vi. – disse ela no ouvido de Castiel depois que Dean lhe deu um unicórnio de pelúcia, o anjo apenas sorriu, adorando tudo aquilo.

Entregaram mais alguns presentes, e então Dean apontou para Sam.

_Quem souber qual é a fantasia do meu irmão ali, – e apontou para o Sam. – vai poder ficar com o nariz vermelho dele.

Os olhinhos das crianças pareceram brilhar e Sam olhou apavorado para Castiel, mas o anjo apenas fez um gesto, de quem não podia fazer nada. Sam emburrou a cara e foi para perto de Dean, sabendo que com certeza o irmão acharia um jeito de sacaneá-lo.

_Rupert. – disse um deles. – Eu vi esse filme que tinha o cavalinho do nariz vermelho, só que o dele era tipo um farol.

Dean sorriu, mirando Sam de um jeito travesso, recebendo um olhar bravo do irmão.

_Está quase lá, quase lá.

Os pequenos conversavam entre si, todos querendo adivinhar para poder ter a bolinha vermelha que ainda escorregava do nariz de Sam, até mesmo as freiras os ajudavam.

_Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho! – gritou uma menininha no canto e todo mundo olhou para Dean, na expectativa de terem acertado ou não.

_Acer... Não, não é o Rudolph. – disse o loiro e Sam olhou para ele confuso, até mesmo as freiras ergueram as sobrancelhas, sem saber mais qual era a tal da fantasia. – Tudo bem, – continuou. – eu vou dar uma dica – e olhou para eles, os rostinhos todos voltados para si. – Ele mora na floresta e tem uma amiguinha que é igual a ele.

Ouve um murmurinho, mas logo se dissipou.

_Outra dica. – pediu uma das crianças.

_Hmmm... – e pareceu pensar um pouco. – A Disney fez dois filmes dele já.

As crianças se olharam, mas nenhuma parecia saber.

_É o Bambi! – gritou um menininho ao fundo, estava na cadeira de rodas.

_Acertou! Ganhou o nariz vermelho do Bambi! – e sorriu, achando graça das bochechas do irmão estarem tão vermelhas.

Sam olhou feio para Dean, mas ainda assim, desceu do pequeno palco improvisado e foi até o garoto.

_Qual seu nome? – perguntou.

_Hugo. – respondeu, os olhos encarando o ponto vermelho que tanto desejava.

Sam sorriu ao notar o interesse do garoto.

_Muito bem Hugo, acho que você merece isso. – e tirou a bolinha, colocando no nariz do menino. – E então, o que achou?

O menino sorriu feliz, apalpando o nariz vermelho que tinha ganhado.

_Eu acho que ficou indo. – disse.

Sam sorriu, logo todos queriam experimentar e Hugo como bom amigo de todos que era, deixou que cada um usasse um pouquinho. Sam voltou para o palco e ajudou Dean e Castiel a colocarem os presentes embaixo de uma árvore improvisada.

_Muito bem criançada, podem vir pegar os presentes! – disse.

Todos fizeram fila, Sam e Castiel davam o presente a Dean, e o loiro por sua vez distribuía às crianças. Depois de todos satisfeitos, sentaram-se comportados, agradeceram e então comeram o mingau que as freiras estavam distribuindo na cantina.

_Isso é muito bom. – disse o loiro de boca cheia, já era a terceira vez que repetia. – Muito bom mesmo! – as crianças que dividiam a mesa com ele riam e se divertiam com as caretas que ele fazia.

Cas aproveitou para conversar com algumas das crianças, tinha se encantado por cada uma delas e Sam estava com Hugo, o menino era bem inteligente.

Era quase meia-noite quando entraram no carro para ir embora, Sam ainda com os chifres, Dean com o gorro e Castiel com as orelhas pontudas.

_Por que um orfanato, Cas? – Dean perguntou, vendo as crianças na porta do salão acenando para eles.

_Porque... Eu gosto de crianças, achei que você ia gostar também. – e sorriu.

Dean olhou pelo retrovisor e Sam dormia, o chifre já meio de lado, enquanto ele tentava em vão ficar confortável deitado no banco de trás. O loiro estacionou em frente ao motel onde estavam hospedados e acordou o irmão, Sam entrou sem nem mesmo acordar totalmente, abriu a porta do quarto se jogou na cama, estava cansado, dormiu ali mesmo, sem tirar o que restara da fantasia.

Castiel saiu do carro e encostou-se a porta, Dean deu a volta e passou o braço por seu quadril.

_Feliz Natal, Cas. – disse, beijando de leve os lábios do namorado. – Você é uma fadinha linda. – brincou depois de largá-lo.

Castiel sorriu.

_Ela é linda não é, Dean?! – comentou, lembrando-se da menininha.

_É sim. – concordou o caçador. – Todos eles são.

O anjo concordou com a cabeça, abraçando o namorado.

_A gente... Podia voltar o ano que vem. – disse o loiro, assim como quem não quer nada.

_Claro, vai ser muito bom vê-los mais uma vez. – concordou o anjo.

Dean sorriu, abraçando ele, quem sabe não poderiam fazer isso todo fim de ano?! Isso faria bem para ele, quem sabe até poderiam fazer uma casinha na cidade, adotar umas três crianças, é seria muito bom.

Fechou os olhos, beijando o topo da cabeça do namorado.

_Vamos entrar? – perguntou. – Está frio aqui fora.

_Vamos sim. – e entraram de mãos dadas, os dois, com o mesmo desejo no coração.

* * *

*Madre Tereza: escolhi esse nome em homenagem à Agnes Gonxha Bojaxhiu (Madre Tereza de Calcutá) que foi uma missionária que criou a Congregação Missionárias da Caridade, onde todas as freiras iriam ajudar a todos os necessitados. Acho que o Natal tem tudo a ver com essa pessoa maravilhosa que só quis fazer o bem, sem olhar a quem.

**N/a:** Feliz Natal, Povão! Espero que tenham gostado desse presentinho e sintam-se abraçados, que todos os seus sonhos se realizem e que o Ano Novo venha mesmo a ser diferente na vida de cada um de vocês, obrigada por me acompanharem em cada fic maluca que eu fiz esse ano, obrigada por todos os review's lindos, as PM's graciosas, as críticas e os elogios, cada uma dessas coisas me fez crescer e me fez querer melhorar por vocês, obrigada.

_Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!_


End file.
